


Normal

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, grub-preg, hormones and tears, kylo is about to have a mental crisis at the realization he's going to be a father lmao, yeah u read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Kylo comes back after a six months long mission to find Hux with a belly full of grubs, their babies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told y'all, I'm a fetish author. weird mpreg is my passion, so check out my Deviantart @Tinybib for the rest of my stories. Which includes: normal mpreg, seed mpreg, egg preg, soon to include: dragon preg, and now, grub preg  
> this is written kind of fast (since i got encourage from Limes on my anonymous message) lmao
> 
> I was indeed the anon to send SaltAndLimes that grub-preg message, lmao.

**Normal**

"Kylo, I will actually kill you if you say _anything_ about the state of my abdomen right now."

When he'd come back from a six month long mission, he did not expect to walk into Hux's quarters and see _this_. 

Hux's belly was heavily swollen, with stretch marks and a flush. His navel was popped, and Kylo bit his tongue to keep from mentioning what was freaking him out so much. His belly was _wriggling_ , as if something was alive inside of it, multiple things, perhaps. Hux looked extremely nervous and humiliated, despite the murderous tone of his voice. He clearly hadn't expected him to walk in, in only a pair of sweatpants that barely clung to his hips, the large mound of his abdomen shoving them down.

"Okay. Uhh- what's been going on since I uh... left?" He couldn't tear his gaze away.

Hux obviously avoided the topic. "Everything's been going smoothly on the ship. The budget is doing wonders without your tantrums. Phasma has been training a batch of excellent new troops, and- oh-" There was a particularly large movement that had Hux clutching at his belly, looking unsteady on his feet. "Oh, _kriff_."

"Hux?" Kylo rushed over to keep him upright, grabbing his shoulders. He was careful to avoid touching Hux's stomach, feeling even more freaked out now that he was closer. "Are you okay?"

"N-need to sit down." He helped Hux to his desk chair, and Hux sank into it, gritting his teeth. He rubbed his belly, and the movement started to calm down. " _Pfassk_."

"What's happening?"

"They've been restless today." He spread his legs to get more comfortable, leaning back in the chair. "Oh... maybe they sense you."

Swallowing, Kylo echoed, "They?"

"Ren, help me calm them down, please... It's so uncomfortable. They like when my abdomen is rubbed. It makes them sleepy."

There were about a thousand other things Kylo would rather do than touch Hux's belly until he got answers, but his lover looked so miserable he couldn't disobey him. Nervously, he put his hands on the moving mass, and gently rubbed. Hux sighed, and after a minute, the movement was completely stilled from an outward point of view.

"Thank you... they've been squirming all day, none of my usual methods worked."

"Hux, what the _kriff_ is going on?!"

The redhead glared at him. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Uh... A parasite?"

Wrong thing to say, Hux frowned. He turned the chair around, crossing his arms. "I'm pregnant, you dolt."

Before he could jump into the mental crisis that statement was about to cause once it settled in, he asked, "That didn't look normal at all, though? Hux, what-"

"Th-they're normal to my species, you absolute ass!" Hux burst, turning back around. "H-how could you say that about our babies-" Tears were falling from his eyes, his hands trembling. 

"Wait, Hux, don't cry!" He leaned over to take Hux's face in his hands, caught completely off guard at how quickly his usually stoic lover was reduced to tears. "Just tell me what's going on. What about your species? I just got here, I'm confused!"

"The offspring of my species start off in a larval phase. They're _normal_!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I said they weren't, I didn't know. Uh- how far along are you?"

"S-six and a half months... they're yours."

"I didn't doubt that." Everything was starting to catch up with him, and he wanted to scream. "Don't cry, I'm sorry." It took a few minutes, but eventually Hux was calmed down.

"Stupid hormones..." Hux wiped his eyes. "I've been overemotional for months. The bridge is terrified of me."

"Mhmm."

"You're going to freak out, aren't you? That's fine, I'm all better now."

"I'm going to be a _father, oh Maker..._ "

"Get over it soon, Ren, they're due in under three months, and none of the droids have been able to figure out how many there are."


End file.
